BLANCA69
by syaoran-yoggdrasill
Summary: ONE SHOOT FUMADO! XD, COMO EN EL CUENTO DE BLANCA NIEVES PERO MUY AL ESTILO VANGELYOGGDRASILL MELIN SE SIENTE MUY CELOS A DE QUE EXISTA UNA CHICA DEL TABLE MEJOR QUE ELLA Y ASI INTENTARA MATARLA A COMO DE LUGAR. LEANLO Y OPINEN!


**BLANCA SESENTA Y NUEVE (POM POM POOOM)**

En las partes bajas del bosque de Tomoeda,la Zona Bulera se encontraba el cabaret de "sex Li" donde la estrella del lugar era Mei-ling. Una taibolera con implantes y extensiones de cabello y exceso de maquillaje, que la hacían verse algo mas joven.

La dichosa bailarina era muy vanidosa y pasaba horas y horas frente al espejo, mirándose y preguntándose:

-"espejucho, espejucho, colgado en la pared, ¿Quién de las mejores bailarinas es?"

En el espejo salio, la cara de chino que siempre aparentaba por tener los ojos cerrados, apareció ante ella y le contesto:

-"¡ósea!, ¿tu?,…uff!, ni en sueños, ¡ósea!, hay una chava en un antro dentro del bosque que bailar mejor que tu wey!, ¡mejor bájate de tu nube!, hello!"

-"¿que dices #$ espejo?... ¡ultima vez que voy a comprar fayuca!"

Mei-ling aventó el espejo por la ventana y coloco otro en la pared, uno que no hablara y podrá maquillarse y vestirse sin miradas lujuriosas.

-"Ah!, ¡maldita sea!, olvide preguntarle al otro como se llamaba la tipa esa ¬¬"

Mas esa noche se dio cuenta, que su clientela empezaba a bajar día con día. Dándose cuenta de que el espejo parlante tenia razón sobre la otra bailarina.

Con ayuda de su mejor amante, Eriol, investigo sobre la otra.

-"Quiero que vayas al bosque de Tomoeda e investigues acerca de la bailarina estrella, luego mátala y tráeme como evidencia el tubo donde baila"

-"pero mi reina, ya va a empezar laura de América, ¡y ya sabe usted que nunca me lo pierdo!"

-"y mi amante tenia que salir medio puñetero u.ú"-pensó Mei-ling- "¡y a mi que jodidos me importa tu programa, anda perro, ve o si no…"-se quedo pensando-"si no, quemare tus cartas de Yugi-oh!"

-"noooooo, ¡mi hermoso dragón blanco de ojos azules!, ¡voy corriendo!!!"

Y así fue, con Eriol atravesó la Zona bulera para encontrar a la mejor bailarina que había ido a escuchar. Cuando se detuvo en una esquina en la que vio a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro azulado y ojos amatistas.

-"pasa lindo, aquí te atenderemos como te lo recetaron"-dijo la chica

-"¡no, te equivocas!", si no cumplo lo que vine a hacer, de seguro que ahora si me recetan"

-"¿ah, si?, ¿y a que has venido?"-dijo mientras lo seducía

-"¡vine a…a…!... ¿a que vine"?-estaba embobado

"¡ves, no era nada mas importante!"-dijo mientras seguía tocándolo- "¡oh si, otro calenturiento que cae, wuju!, hoy tendré buenas ganancias"-pensó emocionada- "anda, entra un rato y relájate"-lo iba empujando

-"si, si entrare…"-dijo mientras se dejaba arrastra

-"¡Rika, una mesa para el caballero!"-dijo la pelinegra a una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado

-"¿Qué?... ¡hay no, Tomoyo!, ¡otro que viene a matar a Sakura por una tipa celosa, ¡ ya estoy harta!, ¡ya van seis veces en dos semanas!"

-"¡cállate Rika, que te va a oír!"

-" ¬.¬ bueno, pasa por acá guapo. Espere un poco Terada, a horita vuelvo"-dijo Rika al momento de levantarse de las piernas de este

-"¡pero Rika!, ya van seis veces en las ultimas dos semanas"-dijo este llorando

-"lo se, pero si Sakura muere, ya no podrás venir aquí porque se cerrara el lugar y te quedaras con tu esposa en las noches"

- "¡nooo!, ándele vaya con diosito, me la cuide y me la proteja"

Así se llevaron a Eriol seduciendo. Mientras tanto Mei-ling consultaba su espejo nuevo, que había comprado en Liverpool

-"espejito, espejito en la pared, ¿Quién de las mejores bailarinas exóticas es?"

-"ósea, ¡tu equis wey!, estas del nabo, ¡la Sakura es muy sensual y te gana!, consigue una vida y déjame tranquilo"-le espeto el espejo

-"¡HUMM DEBE SER EL IDIOTA DE ERIOL QUE SE DEJO SEDUCIR EN UNA DE SUS MISIONES, YA VAN SEIS VECES QUE PASA LO MISMO EN SOLO DOS SEMANAS!-dijo enojada-"demonios, ¡¿a que cosa le puedo poner veneno para matar a Sakura?"-grito desesperada

En su mugriento trailer, iba manejando un chico de cabellos castaños de ojos te, mientras escuchaba "No te metas con mi Cucu", la cual iba tarareando. En eso, se topo con el table Cherry's, y por su grann curiosidad y nada de caliente, dejo su trailer estacionado y bajo.

-"oras, se ve que hay de donde escoger aquí"-expreso el chico-"a ver, ¿quien atiende?"

-"ayy!. Mira Tomoyo, ¡un werito buenisimo!"-dijo una chica de cabellera corta con antejos, Naoko

-"yo lo veo castaño"-dijo Tomoyo

-"lo quiero para mi, ¡corre que ahí te voy!"

-"no lo creo, de acuerdo al libreto, es la pareja de Sakura"

-"aww, bueno ya que"

-"pero mientras, ve a atenderlo, porque Sakura se tardara en salir"

-"¡que bien!"-la chica salio corriendo a recibir al chico-"¡hola, guapo!, pasa, no estés solo"

-oh, pss, si así me reciben si, ¡llévame a donde quieras!"-dijo babeando

-"claro, ven pasa, te tengo un lugar especial para ti"-dijo mientras lo conducía a la parte mas cercana al escenario

Y mientras el chico esperaba a que Naoko le trajera la bebida que pidió, el lugar empezó a oscurecerse mas y los reflectores apuntaron al escenario, de donde salio un báculo color rosado.

y tras unas cortinas, salio una castaña de cabellos cortos y castaños, y fue ahí cuando todos los lobos hambrientos, perdón, hombres, empezaron a silbar y alborotarse mas, mientras el cumbianchero castaño estaba boquiabierto.

-"y ahora, con ustedes, le presentamos a la estrella del Cherry's"-dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro-"por la que este lugar tiene que tragar: el monstruo"

-" CALLATE IMBECIL, NO ME LLAMES ASI!!! ME LLAMO SAKURA!!!"

-"si como sea, si alguien le mete mano, haya el guarro ese"-señalo a un tipo serio cabello largo plata, Yue-"le da una madrina, ¡especialmente al wey que Naoko le llevo una cubeta para su baba!"

Después de las cantaletas del tipo, Sakura comenzó el show con un giro impresionante con el que quedo hasta encima del tubo. Después hizo un par de movimientos tipo helicóptero, bajando al final con ambas piernas agarradas del tubo.

-"oyes, ¿no hay clasesitas privadas con ella?"-pregunto Syaoran a Naoko

-"no ¬.¬, pero si le cantas, te hace caso"

Syaoran se quedo pensando en la canción mas romántica que podía ofrecer, mientras seguía viendo como Sakura se deslizaba por el tubo haciendo lo que se conocía como: "La manzana venenosa"

-"hey, ¿Cómo se llama el movimiento ese?"-pregunto Syaoran

-"¡¿Qué no escuchas al narrador?, ¡la manzana venenosa!"-

-"´¡lo tengo!"-contesto el chico, poco después, empezó a cantar la canción mas romántica que se sabia-"¡Que rica esta la manzana, que cuelga de la ramita, se esta cayendo de buena porque esta bien madurita!"

Al momento en que esas melodiosas letras entraron en los oídos de Sakura, esta soltó el tubo y se dio un madrazo en el piso. Pero se levanto y acerco al castaño.

-"¡que hermosa canción!, ¡dime tu nombre, por favor!"

-"Sya…Sya…da…da…da!"-el chico no respondió

-"o.ó ¿me lo dirás o no?"

-"¡soy lobo!, digo… ¡pequeño!, no, no, no!!"

-¿lobo pequeño?... ¿se escribe como "Syaoran?"

-err…dah…dah…s…si!!"

-ah, tan perfecto para ti, dime, te gustaría que terminando mi show, te llevara conmigo ah…"

-"¡Yue, ve por el!"-grito Touya, el que presento a Sakura

-"¡si!"-asintió corriendo llevando una macana con el

-"¡tu mocoso, aléjate de mi hermana!"

-"noo, Touya, ¡harás que perdamos otro cliente!"-grito un tipo pálido de lentes

-"¡hay mamasita!, ¡me van a destruir mi belleza inalcanzable!, ¡me retacho!"-dijo mientras corría como prófugo

-"espera, Syaoran"-grito Sakura-"demonios, el iba a ser el numero 20 en mi lista de los mejores acostones!"

-"22"-corrigió Tomoyo

"shhh, Touya sigue creyendo que son 19"

-"ok, ok, vuelvo en un momento, tengo que darle su tratamiento a "ese"-dijo la pelinegra señalando a un Eriol medio ebrio-"muajajaja"

-"hey, ¿ese no es el que ha venido 6 veces en estas dos semanas?"

Mientras tanto, en el "Sex Li", Mei-ling estaba pensando con que fruta envenenaría a Sakura, mientras se daba un baño de burbujas con olor a manzana

-"El único método para deshacerme de Sakura seria envenenarla, ¿pero como?... ¡ya se, una fruta!, pero no se cual"-se quedo pensativa hasta que-"¡ya se una sandia, ¡ si, una sandia deliciosa!...pero no, es muy grande…hm…"

_-"¡Ricas manzanas, jugosas manzanas!-gritaba afuera un vendedor_

-"¡una chirimoya!, ¡si una chirimoya!...hey, pero en esta época no hay…entonces…"

Le dan un manzanazo

-"¡mocosos, fíjense lo que hacen!... ¿a ver, será un melón?"

Un rayo celestial ilumino una manzana

-"olvídenlo, tendré que pensar después"

En la calle…

_-"vendemos tacos al pastor, de suadero, sudados, con huitlacoche, de bistec, de fajitas y las famosas manzanas envenenadas para la suegra"_

-"¡ya se!, un taco de suadero servirá, jejeje, soy un genio. Se me había ocurrido una manzana pero nah, que estupido, quien se tragaría eso"

Mei-ling se levanto de su bañera y fue a consultar a su espejo

-"¡nooo!, primero ponte una toalla, bitch"

-"a callar, o te hago lo mismo que el otro espejo, ahora dime, ¿Cómo puedo darle a Sakura el taco de suadero?"

-"¡osea!, ¿Qué no sabes nada?...dáselo a la persona especial de Sakura para que se lo entregue?"

-"¿y como chingados se quien es wey

-"aaaaa, ósea, que naca eres, mira, hay un trailero naco que canta la manzanita, tiene ojos color miel y cabello castaño, a ese se lo das y le dices que a sakura le gustan los tacos de suadero, así el se lo dará, ¿me captas?"

-"ohhh"-expreso Mei-ling tomando aire de inteligencia-"no la verdad no se quien jijos es, así que mejor me disfrazo de bruja y voy a dárselo yo misma"

--"uh bueno, da igual ya que, pero porque de bruja, mejor de vendedora de tacos de canasta, si vas de bruja nadie te va creer"

-"ash, tienes razón, ora pues, voy a arreglarme"

Después de eso, Mei-ling salio del table con un pañuelo en la cabeza y con un vestido viejo y un mandil, llevando en sus manos una canasta

-"se vende tacos, ricos, calientitos"-gritaba por donde pasada

-"yo quiero dos de chorizo"- grito una mujer

-"¡callate estupida! ¡¿Que no ves que son para sakura!?-- le contesto Mei-ling y se fue caminando hacia el bosque

En el interior del table de Cherrys touya regañaba a su hermana menor

-"¡espero que me entiendas y no te acerques mas a ese tarado!"

-"perdón, ¿hablabas conmigo?"-dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba un oído

-"¡no te hagas sakura!, ya sabes que el numero 32 de tu lista debe ser un caballero"

-"pero este era el numero 22"

-"¡aja, lo sabia! me has estado engañando con eso de que son diecinueve"

-"sakura ven rápido, ¡Una señora esta vendiendo tacos de suadero!"-grito una chica de dos trenzas cuando abrió la puerta de repente.

-"seee,¡tacos!, ¡ya me había cansado de comer comida para conejo!"

-"¡Sakura, tu dieta!"-grito el de lentes

-"aaaa, uno no es ninguno, no pase de que me muera porque estén envenenados o algo así, de ahí en mas, siempre existen los laxantes y el dedo"

-"a ver, en calma por favor, a todos les daré sus taquitos"-dijo Mei-ling-"oh, pero que hermosa castaña, se ve que eres talentosa"-dijo hipócritamente a Sakura

-"pues a decir verdad puede que si, pero me tomo muchos años, ahhh huelen delicioso, quiero uno de suadero por favor"

-"claro querida, de hecho hay uno especial para ti"-dijo sacando el taco de su canasta-"y es mas, por ser tan bella, ¡es gratis!"

-"¡de verdad!, gracias, ah, espere, ¿no tiene salsa verde?"

-"noo, como crees, ¡eso engorda mucho!"

-- aaaaah, no eso jamás, no me volveré un hipopótamo, así esta bien"-dijo sakura una vez mas mientras mordía su taco

-"bien, ya comieron, ya bebieron, me largo, muajajaja"

Y Mei-ling salio corriendo como loca

-"me siento mal, ¡tengo un retortijón!"

Sakura se empezó a retorcer en el piso mientras su cuerpo se volvía mas frió

-"¡pronto, llamen a una ambulancia!, y de paso tráiganme un vodka"- gritaba touya desesperado

-"se acabo el vodka"- contesto Chiharu, la de trenzas

--"noooooooooooooooooooo"

-"¡wey, me estoy muriendo!, ¡deja tus putas borracheras para después!"

-"ah si, por favor monstruo, no te mueras, eres la estrella del table, si te mueres el gobierno nos va a embargar, el table quebrara y aparte... ¡¡TENDRE QUE PAGAR MIS COSAS CON MI DINERO!!"

-"¡¿que?!"

-"he estado asaltando tu alcancía desde hace un año y medio"

-"¡¡maldito puto, bastardo, cabron!!! Ojala que... cof... te.. pudr..."-se detuvo por un momento- "Tomoyo… escucha esto, antes muerta…que sencilla"

-"nooooo, Sakura!, ¡no llevas puesto Channel!"

-"cierto, tráeme mi perfume antes de que me termine de morir... ¡¡corre!!

-"ya no hay tiempo porque…porque…¡nos lo acabamos todas cuando nos estabamos arreglando en el camerino!"

-"¡noooo!, ¡hijas de la…"-

Talvez por el taco o por su coraje a su caro perfume del tianguis Sakura se termino por morir

-"uta, ¿ahora que hacemos?"-pregunto Touya

-"hm, pues Sakura tenia muchas cosas caras de sus 22 amantes…talvez de ahí saquemos pa medio año"-dijo Yukito

-"¿y si mejor le compramos con eso un ataúd de cristal?"-sugirio Tomoyo

-"¿Qué, que?, ¡ni madres!, que se conforme con uno de carton"-contesto Touya

-"bueno, pero que sea cartón de leche Lala, no el de los huevos"

-"¡¡nomas hay de alpura!!"-grito Yukito

-"chales,..bueno ya, a hacerle su ataud antes de que apeste"

-"bueno, ya que"

Mientras tanto, en el table de Mei-ling, ella miraba una vez mas en el espejo freson.

-"¡ahora si espejo mamon!, ¿Quién es la mejor bailarina exotica?"

-"en este momento no podemos atenderle, deje su mensaje después del tono…tuuuuut"

-"¿que, ¡#"$#$$& -¡quiero mi reembolso, este espejo no sirve ni para verme, me veo con tres quilos demas aparte!"

-"¡ESO ES POR LA DEPRE QUE TE DIO POR NO TENER CLIENTAS, A MI NO ME ECHES LA CULPA MENDIGA GOLFA, Y APARTE ESO DE LA BAILARINA EROTICA, PUES QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA OSEA, YA MATASTE A SAKURA, POR SUPUESTO QUE VAS A SER TU...POR AHORA...!"

-"¡que no se supone que no estabas, espejo cabula!, ¡¿y como que por ahora!"-agarro el espejo y lo tiro por la ventana

Mientras tanto, Syaoran iba en su trailer dando vueltas por la zona Burlera

--"¡¡¡VOY A CANTAR SUAVECITO!!!... ¡¡SUAVECITO SUAVECITO!!

-"Se les informa, que estrella del Cherry's acaba de estirar la pata, le dan sepultura en una caja de cartón, todos sus exclientes y 22 amantes se les invita a asistir"-decía una camioneta por un parlante

-"PARA LLEGAR A TUS OIDOS... SUAVECITO SUAVECITO!!!!...

-"ejem ejem…creo que alguien no me escucho, dije…¡se murió la estrella del Cherry's y estas invitado wey!"

-"o.o ¿me habla a mi?... ¿y que es el Cherry's??"

Se baja Yukito de la camioneta, se sube al trailer de Syaoran y después le da un zape

"a ver pendejo, te lo diré con manzanitas"-saca dos manzanas-"esta es SAKURA y este es el CHERRY'S ¿a si o mas?"

-"O.O COMO QUE SE MURIO MI REINA DE CHOCOLATE BLANCO?"

-"aparte de wey, cursy…¡andale, arranca tu mugre esta y ve al funeral de Sakura"

-"chales, orale pues"

Syaoran, pensando en que en realidad no paso nada entre el y Sakura y que para que iba, se dirigió al Cherry's, donde los 7 trabajadores ya estaban ahí alrededor de la caja de cartón, y otros hombres también estaban ahí alrededor

Mientras tanto tomoyo gritaba

-"¡DESPIDAN A SAKURA, DENLE SU ULTIMO ADIOS CON UN BESO, SOLO 500 PESOS POR PERSONA!"

Una bola de hombres empezaron a hacerse bola para besar a Sakura

-"ira, hasta Sakura muerta tiene su pege"-dijo Rika

-"¬.¬ seee"-asintieron Chiharu y Naoko

-"TU NO TE ACERQUES MOCOSO!!! NO DEJARE QUE BESES A MI HERMANA"

-"¡ah nooo!, dinero es dinero, Yue, dale un macanazo a Touya y si no le pones somníferos, no dejare pasar esos $500!"

-"SI Y AHORA PARA QUE SE LE QUITE LO MAMON, SYAORAN TENDRA EL PRIVILEGIO DE SER EL PRIMERO...BUENO, EN BESARLA... BUENO, DESPUES DE MUERTA CLARO ESTA."

-"seee, ¡yo le daré su primer beso de muerta!"-Syaoran se emociono, saco de su cartera los $500 y se los dio a Tomoyo. Se inclino hacia donde estaba el rostro de Sakura y beso los pálidos labios

-"estem… ¿a los muertos les da hambre?"-pregunto Naoko

-"que yo sepa no, ¿Por qué?"-contesto Chiharu

-"O.o porque Sakura parece que se quiere comer a Syaoran"

-" QUE!!!??? NO MAMES, NO!!!, SAKURA NO PUEDE RESUCITAR!!"- GRITO TOMOYO

-"exacto, faltan otros 22 weyes para pagarnos $500!"-dijo Rika

Tomoyo agarro un palo y empezó a pegarles a Sakura y Syaoran

-"NOOOO, SAKURA, DEBES DE ESTARTE MUERTA!!MALDITA SEA!!"

-"wacala, esos dos se están fajando en plena vista"-dijo Yukito- "lo bueno es que..."

-"¡¡QUE SUELTES MI HERMANA, IMBECIL!!"-se despertó Touya con un chipote en la cabeza

-"¡¡ no eso no!!, lo bueno es que le vamos a cobrar un buen de lana o sino le ponemos una demanda por necrofilia"

-"¡pero si ya no estoy muerta!"-dijo Sakura subiéndose un tirante

-"LO ESTARAS SI ESE MOCOSO NO TE SUELTA"

-"esto ya no tiene sentido, ¿estaba o no muerta?"-dijo Chiharu

-"claro que no estaba muerta, me hacia pendeja para que mi hermano fuera con el chisme y que me trajera a Syaoran, ¡ninguna persona muere por unos tacos de suadero!"

-"¿nunca has estado en el DF, vdd?"-dijo Syaoran

-"no "-respondió Sakura-"en fin, con su permisito, Syaoran y yo tenemos unos asuntitos en mi cuarto, ándale, ven Syaoran"

-"o.o ¿asuntos?, pero si no le debo dinero"

-"YO SE DE QUE ASUNTOS SE TRATAN!!!! DETENGAN A SAKURA!!!!"

-"¡kya, van a hacer el amor XD!"-dijo Chiharu

-"NO ESO NO, LE VA A MOSTRAR MIS FOTOS DE BEBE CUANDO ESTOY DESNUDO!!"-grito Touya

-"Touya eres un pendejo, por lo que deberíaS preocuparte ni te acongojas ¬¬"-dijo Tomoyo

Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura

-"Mira, y ahí esta Touya la primera vez que fue al baño"

-"u.ú y yo ya empezaba a creer que haríamos otra cosa"-pensó Syaoran desanimado

-"¿te refieres a ver los videos de cuando Touya cumplió un año?"

-"ya ves, ¡de eso hablo!, ponlo, ponlo, ¡¡asi después lo extorsiono!!"

-"¡siii, pongamoslo!"

Mientras tanto, en el Sex Li

-"UJUUUU YA QUE MATE A LA PERRA SERE LA MAS BELLA BAILARINA DE TODAS!"

-"les informamos que Sakura, la estrella del Cherry's no ha muerto, así que ya no deben preocuparse"-dijo Yukito desde la camioneta con parlante

-" Tarzan and Jane were wingin' on a vine"Candyman, Candyman, Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Sweet sugar candy man…"-cantando desafinada

-"ejem ejem…supongo que usted tampoco me oyo, ¡y no pienso dar mas zapes!"

-"¡¿QUE NO SE MURIO!?"

-"¡que noo", sabe, ahora si mas no recuerdo, ¡usted no me dio mis tacos!"

-"¡noo, no se murió!"-empezó a llorar en el suelo Meiling

-"¡mis tacos!"-Yukito empezó a zarandear a Mei-ling como maniático homicida

-"¿no prefieres que te obsequiara un privado?"

-"nel, en el Cherry's tengo de sobra"

-"nooo, solo me queda una cosa que hacer"

-"¿volverte vendedora de seguros?, ¿talladara de cartas en las vegas?"

-"hmm, no de eso no soy buena…volveré a Mconald's a vender cajitas felices"

-"¡DIOS MIO, NO, ESO SI ES DENIGRANTE!"

-"no hay remedio, hay que pagar cuentas y un amante que mantener"

-"¿amante que mantener?...ahh, ¿hablas del que se va a casar con Tomoyo?"

-"noooo, ¡maldito Eriol, ya me abandono sin decirme nada!"

-"oye, pero era de sospecharse, ya van seis veces en dos semanas que se va de aquí y amanece haya"

Y así fue como Mei-ling empezó a trabajar de cajera en Mc donald's, donde los niños ya no volvieron a comprar cajitas felices, y Sakura tuvo el acostó numero 22 en su lista, y de tan bueno que fue, fue el ultimo en su lista.

Syaoran se convirtió en un hombre exitoso y de negocios, cambio las cumbias por la opera y se puso a hacer ejercicio y quedo muy sepsi... a quien engaño, la verdad no, siguió igual de cumbiero hasta que lo corrieron de su casa por no pagar la renta ya que todo se lo gastaba en el Cherry's

Tomoyo se caso con eriol, se compraron unas cámaras de video con las que grababan a sakura y syaoran en sus noches de amor, poco después vendieron los videos en "tepis" por una jugosa cantidad de dinero.

Yue murió envenenado por unos tacos de suadero que comió en su viaje al D.F mientras touya descubrió al fin su personalidad, la cual le ayudo a abrir un bar lesbico-gay en compañía de yukito.

Y vivieron felices…no por mucho.

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES:**

**Kiubolas, pues aquí estamos "syaoran-yoggdrasill" y "vangel" otra vez con otra historia que hicimos entre los dos, una cosa bien fumada que salio un dia que teniamos ganas de escribir cosas raras XD, como ven, en este fic cambiamos mucho las cosas, solo esperamos no recibir una golpiza de parte de ustedes por poner a un syaoran naco y a una sakura "teibolera", ojala les haya gustado esta cosa rara aue según eso le decimos fic, y si fue asi, dejen su review alla abajo, se aceptan halagos , alabanzas, pisotonos, amenazas de muerte y hasta tacos de suadero comprados con meilin XD, CUIDENSE TODOS!!!**


End file.
